As Long As Your here
by ChaosMaiden
Summary: Ryou is a princess...no prince...a princes dressed as a princess for 15 years.He's turning 16 soon and needs to get married..mabey a city bot Bakura can help?Its better than it sounds.Warning:Yaoi,Anzu bashing
1. Not Quit A Princess

Rae:Fight the power!

Rave:What?

Rae:Ya know!Appreciate da Power week!

Rave:Oh...almost forgot about your schools folish customs about "free will"gags

Rae:But because of that "foolish custom" I wrote a new fic!

Rave:sarcasticWhoopdi tap dancing doo for you.

Rae:hugesI take that as a compliment my anti-social Yami.

Rave:What ever my over hyper hikiari..

Rae:I do not own any charecters except the kings, Emerald,Saphire and Zax.Enjoy plz!

CHAPTER ONE:NOT QUITE A PRINCESS...

Hello!Im Zax!A.K.A The True Love Fairy.Just recently I have put countless princes and princesses in love but this is one story i'll never forget.Love knows no gender is the moral of the story.So let me clear this story up before we get started.Soon I will drop by to let you in on some customs you might not be formilar with.So let me tell you about this place before we get started.

In a land far far away there was a large village called Quoqx (Zax:its pronouced Kayox)there lived three kings.One was Great Morfis B.Walkings The Twelth.He was the oldest of the kings and had a beautiful daughter named Emerald.Now see,in Quoqx,every king had to have a daughter and yes,every king did.The second was a little younger.He Was Great Henery P.Arcnes.He had a more beautiful daughter than the first,and her name was Saphire.But,the last king was young and kind.He was Alexander J.Bakura.But,he didnt exactly have a girl.He had a baby boy named Ryou,but if the vilage found out they would put Ryou to death.So Alexander decided to keep anyone from knowing.How do you that you ask?He made his little boy a princess.His servants enjoyed dreesing him up like a girl.But evryone in the castle keep the secret.Everyone thought he was a girl too.He had such girlish features.Ryou had long soft white hair,and the most beautiful and innocent brown eyes you ever saw.Soft pail white skin and a slim frame.He was the most beautiful of the kings offspring.Ryou didnt like to dress this way.He thought it was wrong for someone to be killed if they didnt turn out the way everyone wanted.But still,he let the Servents put make-up on him and slap a dress on him and call him Rayna.This went on since he was born,and now he's turning 16 on the mattalic night(A.K.A Saturday).He may be the most beautiful,but still not quite a princess


	2. I Have To Do What!

Rae:I know I didnt get to stop and let the reviews come,but ideas are in my hea!

Rave:Yeah!Get amd at my aibou and parish!

Rae:Plz ignore previous statement.Alright lets get with da boring discliamer and start.

Rave:Rae does not own Yugioh or any of the charecter except the kings,the daughters and the fairy Zax...Why did you include a fairy aibou?

Rae:Beacause they remind me of you!hugs

Rave:blushWhatever...

CHAPTER TWO:I GOT TO DO WHAT?

Zax here!Your favorite girl fairy her to let you in on what is what!Im in this part and they call me Ivory in this so you know Ivory is my mortal name.Now,when a princess or a prince reach a certain age they gotta get married...you get the idea!

"Dad?"Ryou asked as he walked barefoot on the castle's marble floor.He peeked in every room in the hall and half of the top floor."Now where is he?"Ryou asked himself as he walked back into his room and sat on the white silk bed.His room was mostly white and he had a special window that he sat on the ledge of and looked over the whole land.He sighed as he flopped back landing on the silky pillows.He closed his eyes and sighed he was almost relaxed until he heard a knock at the door.He jerked on eye open and siged.

"Come in."he said in his soft voice almost a whisper.A small raven haired girl wearing a long red robe with a gold rope belt came in.Her name was Ivory(Zax:Thats me!)and she was the most skilled young sorceress of the castles ,and was 7.Ryou fliped the other eye open and raised up.

"Hello my priness..er..prince...er..."she didnt know what to call him.Ryou laughed a little and jumped off the bed."Please,Ivory,call me Ryou."he laughed as she turned red with embarresment."Ryou,the Reader wishes for your presnces(Zax:Translation:The rule writter needs you now.)."she bowed and left the room.Ryou rubbed his temples.He had to dress up like a girl again beacause the writter always brought new asistance in for every job.He sighed and went to his closet.He opned up the ivory dubble doors and looked at his wordrobe.'All dresses'he thought as he began to fumble through his clothes.He took off his pink dress and picked out a long blue dress with long sleeves and black roses on it.He shook his head as he slipped the dress on."Why me?"he asked as he dragged himself to is mirror dresser and sat down on the white chair.He looked at his reflection and it his disturbingly girlish features.He sighed as he picked up lipstick(Zax:it was blood back then shudderes)and opened the lid and rubbed his finger across it and bagan to rub it on his pale lips.Once that was done he put it back on the dresser and grabbed some mascara(Zax:you guessed it..oil)and picked up his cotton stick(Zax:a.k.a.mascara stick)and rubbed it over his lashes until they were black.Once he put that up he stared at his reflection."Im starting to belive I am a girl!"he laughed a little.Ryou picked up his dress a little so that he coud see his feet."Need some shoes."he said as he got up and walked barefooted through the hall again,this time as Rayna.He tried to ignore the "hello princess"greetings from the snickering servents as he looked for his glass shoes.When he reached the main hall he spotted his shoess.Ryou always hated them beacause he could easily walk in high shoes.Ryou slipped them on and walked down the golden spiral staircase to the Reader's study.He pushed the polished wood dubble doors and walked in side.

The Reader was sitting at his black desk in his red cotten and brass chair with his fingers rubbing his temples.He was just a boy,a year older than Ryou.His real name was Jounuchi but only Seto and Ryou were alowed to call him that or Jou.He had blond hair and honey colored eyes,he was usaul laid back and easy going person,but he was far from easy.In a blue chair beside him was another one of his asistants,he always got one to do his work.This one had dak eyes and brown and black hair that looked like a shark.

"You wanted to see me?"asked Ryou as he sat in a red chair in front of Jou's desk."Yeah,Rayna."he said as he stopped rubbing temples and looked at him,Just then Ryou's father walked in.He was a slim man with brown hair and his red suit and gold jewlry,he was around 45."Daddy!"Ryou exclaimed as he shot up and ran to hug his father.Alexander gave his "bad news smile"hoping Ryou didnt notice."Hello my beautiful,Rayna!"he said,his baritone voice like a song as he said those words.Ryou let go of his father and looked at him.He frowned,something wasnt right."Whats wrong Daddy?"Ryou asked as he looked at him with concern in his voice.

Alexander,sighed deeply and so did Jou and the asistant.Jou quickly changed the subject."Well,have you met ,my new asistant,Honda?"he asked as he gestered twords the one refered to Honda.The king gave a sigh of relief as he walked over to Honda shook his hand and they both bowed.Alexander,looked at his still confused son and gestured him to greet Honda.Ryou snapped back his attention and looked at Honda and curtced."Pleasure to meet you,Sir Honda."he said in his usauly voice.His regular voice was somewhat girly so no one new the difference."The pleasure is all my Lady Rayna."he bowed and sat down.Ryou sat down beside his father a little scared at everyones actions.Silenece.

"Rayna,you know your turning 16 in 2 days right?"Jou asked as his asisant started to right down things on scrolls."Yes."he said as his fear rose.

"Well...you have to...find a groom on that day,so you can continue the bloodline."Alexander finished as he looked at Ryou.Ryou eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he stared at his father in disbelief.

"Now,Rayna dont be-"Alexander didnt finish.Ryou jumped up with tears in his eyes.

"DONT BE UPSET?I HAVE TO GET MARRIED AND I CANT BE UPSET,Ryou screamed causing the whole castle to get quit,I DIDNT ASK TO BE THIS WAY AND NOW I HAVE TO GET MARRIED!I HATE THIS!"Ryou screamed as he flung the doors open and fled down the hall and down another spiral staircase after another.When he finaly reached the door he pushed past the servents and through the door.Ryou hadnt noticed the down pour of ran outside and was now soaking wet and running through mud of the tangled deep forest where the castle was,he'd lost his shoes long a go and was barefoot agaisnt the thorns and brush.His legs ached but he kept going,tears in his eyes blurred his vision.He was going fast and he couldnt see,so he didnt see the cliff...


	3. Bakura

Rae:New chapter!Wow it didnt take me long!A new record!

Rave:petsThats right aibou.

Rae:suspicious glareWhy are you so nice?

Rave:hugsBeacause Marik gets knocked out by Bakura this chappie my sweet hikari.

Rae:hugs back and gigglesYou know I dont like Marik that much.Ok you know I dont own it so lets get a move on shall we?

Zax here!I have nothing to say except what I man hunter is.Its sorta like a bounty hunter,who track down robbers,crooks,or whoever he/she doesnt like.

CHAPTER THREE:Bakura

Marik was walking through the woods when he saw something.A body was lying in the shallow egde of the bay.It seemed to be wearing a dress,no doubt it was a woman.Marik's eyes grew wide.'Thats the princess Rayna!'he exclaimed as he ran tword the body.When he got there he picked her up in his arms and looked at Ryou's dirty and slightly bleeding body he got from running through the forest brush.Just then Ryou began to stir."W-Where am I?"Ryou asked as he starred at Marik.His eyes grew wide.Marik was the jerk who worked for the three kings,the one who all the girls in the village loved,and,the one who loves Ryou."Fear not my Lady!I will get you back to the cas-""No!"Ryou shook his head at Marik and wiggled out of his hands and on the ground.

"What are you doing here Marik?"he asked with a little annoyence in his tone.He blew a golden lock out of his face and took his tan hands in Ryou's and kissed it,while making Ryou cringe and jerk away."Im doing mans work my Lady Rayna."he said as he flashed his perfect teeth.Ryou resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smilled."Well Marik it was..._nice_ meeting you again."Ryou lied as he picked up his dress hem to avoid getting it any dirttier, and started to walk off.Marik ran in front of her and blocked her** way.**

"My Lady,how about you go home with me?"Marik knew she would go,after all,he is Marik.Ryou gave a sweet smile."Sorry,Lord Marik,I cant do that,but i'll be fine,thank you for your concern."he said as he walked past him.Marik then stopped him again."No one denise me!"he declared as he picked her up and threw him over his shoulder.Ryou kicked and screamed in protest.Marik ignored this and began to walk 'no one denise me im hansome,stong,brave..'he went own with a smile."SOME ONE HELP ME!PUT ME DOWN!"Ryou screamed.There was a rustle in the trees and out of nowhere a a large horse size albino wolf with white bat wings and a boy Ryou 's age came out of the bushes."PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE BASTARD!"he screamed as he jumped of the now flying wolf and put out his leg as he feel from the sky."Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiya!"he screamed as the boy kicked him in the face.Marik staggered back with one hand on his eye.The flying best landed and growled at Marik while flashing his white,sharp fangs.Marik pulled out his 2 x 4 and bagan to shoot at the boy and the beast.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Ryou covered his eyes as he heared the gun shot.He forced himself to look.The beast had Marik in his mouth ligHtly by the collar beacause Marik was unconsious.Ryou looked at the boy ad couldnt belive his eyes.The boy looked just like him!He had long spiky white hair and narrowed emotionless brown eyes.He wore long brown pants and red top and brown worn out boots.His face showed no emotion as he pet the beast."E-Excuse me sir,b-but whats your name."Ryou asked as he slowly got up and leaned against a tree for suport.The boys gaze was taking of the beast and his picircing gaze was fixed on him.He glared and Ryou gulped."Thats none of your buisness _princess_."he practicly spat out the word princess.Ryou's eyes filled with fear.'Something about him..'he thought.

"What are you doing out here _princess_?"

Ryou looked at him as he sat down and the beast that had Marik sat down and curled by his side,with Marik now lying on the ground motionless.Ryou sat down too and siged."Nothing I-I just thought i'd take a walk,is all."Ryou kicked himself mentally 'He's not going to belive that'.

"Riiiight."he said suspiciuosly as he stroked the best."By the way im Bakura."he said with a soft alto like voice with an edge.Ryou blurted,"Thats my last name!"he said with hyperness,he quickly turned red when he chuckled."O.K then."he said as he got up and dusted his pants of,the wolf mimeked and got up.Bakura jumped on the beast."Lets go Anubis!"he yelled as the creature spreaded its wings.Ryou was shocked.'He wouldnt leave me here would he?'he started to panic.

"Princess ya coming our not,idiot?"he said as he held out a hand.Ryou snapped back to reality and looked at Bakura in awe."I said come on you numskull!"he said with a growl as he's eyes narrowed more.Ryou didnt want to loose a ride so he blushed as he took Bakura's hand and hopped on the beast called "Anubis" and shyly put his hands around Bakura's waist.Bakura hid a blush."Lets go Anubis!Hiiiiiiyyyyyyaaa!"he yelled as Anubis leaped into the air,and gracefully flew through the night sky.Ryou smilled as he felt the night air and could see the stars close.He always dreamed of flying and now he was doing it."This is great Bakura!"he laughed as he held tighter onto his waist while causing both of them to blush.Anubis howled as he sped up.

Soon tey arrived at the ivory castle that was Ryou's home.Anubis landed gracefully on the ground and kneeled so that Ryou could get off.Ryou held his drees hem and jumped off and smilled at Bakura."Thank you."he curtced before Bakura."Whatever."Bakura rolled his eyes and Anubis went back into position with his wings spread out."Goodbye Anubis."Ryou tried to pet it but it just growled.Ryou stepped back and looked into Bakura's beautiful eyes."See ya...idiot."Bakura smirked as he nudged Anubis."Hiiiiiiiyyyyyaaaaaa!"he screamed as once again Anubis leaped into the air with a wisk.Soon Bakura and Anubis was out of sight.Ryou just relized something."Wait!Come back!he yelled deperately to the empty sky."I want you to come to my ball!Please!Bakura!"he yelled once more.This stir caused people to rush out the castle and rush to him."Ryou!Are you alright?"Jou said as he and Seto rushed through the crowd.Everyone and the king rushed him inside.He struggled a bit beacause people were pushing him inside.Ryou looked at the sky and closed his eyes and whispered."Bakura..."


	4. Song For You

Rae:Whoooo!Yeah!Listening to Usher,Little John,and Luda's song Yeah!

Rave:I hate his songs!

Rae:You dont mean that!singsYeah!Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming YEAH!

Rave"roles eyesBefore I kill my hikairi how about a new chappie?

Rae:Wait!I made this soing in this chappie!So flame if you didnt like it!

CHAPTER FOUR:Whats This Feeling

Zax here!Mostly now I thik you'll uderstand now

Bakura glided through the skies.He thought he heard the princesses voice calling him.'Why would she do that?'he thought as he looked at the full moon."That princess was a real idiot huh,Anubis?"he chuckled a little.Anubis howled and it seemed he laughed too.Bakura laughing ceased and he sighed a little before nudging Anubis to glide down.Anubis complied and soared down to a clearing in the deep forest far from the castle.While Anubis was 15 feet in the air Bakura jumped off and landed flawlessly on the ground.The beast came not long after him and nudged him.Bakura gave a weak smile and petted it before sitting down on the ground.Bakura gestured towrd a pile of grass and rubish and Anubis shook his head.The beast howled and fire came from his mouth and onto the rubish.Soon there was a cozy fireplace and Anubis seemed to give a thats-was-to-easy- smirk as he layed beside his master.Bakura frowned.

"Anubis,that princess didnt seem stuck up like te ones I used to know."Bakura said in a soft tone,his emotionless eyes showing confusion."Se was actaul sorta..."Bakura snapped back to life."What am I saying?I cant feel this way.I've been lied to to much and this,this,is what got me here."he told Anubis with a sigh.Anubis howled and panted."I feel like going for a night shy walk!How about it Anu?"he asked and the wolf jumped up and howled."Alright lets go!"he said as he jumped on Anubis and nudged him.

"Hiiiiiiiiyyyyyaaa!"he screamed as Anubis spread his wings and jumped to the sky.Bakura closed his eyes and thought of the princess.'Theres something about her that just isnt right...'he thought as ANubis did an upside down flip.Anubis howled and turned tword the the princess Emerald's castle."Anubis we cant play pranks on Emerald,not tonight anway,I have a lot on my mind.Anubis growled and turned the other way tword Saphires."Not her either Anubis!Bad!Bad wolf!"he laughed as he gestured him to turn.Anubis went far far into the woods and swooshed down to Ryou's castle.Bakura stayed silent as Anubis landed in front of Ryou's castle.Anubis howled and kneeled so Bakura could get off.Bakura jumped off and looked at it.He and Anubis heard singing from the top tower.Bakura was curious beacause the voice was so beautiful.He jumped back onto Anubis and nuged him to the top room.Anubis complied and silently wished up to the room.There,they saw Ryou in a clean white dress singing with his eyes closed.He had a heavenly voice.

_Tell me what love is_

_Tell me how it feels_

_Tell what it means when he whispers I love you in your ear_

_I wanna know_

_I wanna know_

_To tell me that you love me_

_To you that I love you_

_Is so hard to say_

_Is so hard to say!_

_But how could you love me_

_That way?_

_You say were differnet_

_You say love can exsist between us two_

_I guess its true_

_Your all ways gone and never there_

_Im always here and never have a cahnce to say!_

_To tell me that you love me_

_To you that I love you_

_Is so hard to say_

_Is so hard to say!_

_But how could you love me_

_That way?_

Please

I dont wanna loose you

Please

I want you to stay

Please

Tell me that you love me

Tell me that and i'll be Oaaaayyyyy!

_To tell me that you love me_

_To you that I love you_

_Is so hard to say_

_Is so hard to say!_

_But how could you love me_

_That way?_

_That way_

_That way_

_That..._

_Waaaayyyyyyy._

Bakuta was in awe.'That was beautiful.'he thought as he watched Ryou eyes become heavier until e feel asleep.Bakura smiled and Anubis seemed to laugh at him.

"Good bye...Rayna.."he whispered as he nudged Anubis to go.Anubis turned and glided away.

Ryou eyes snapped open.'I thought I heard Bakura...'he thought.He shook it off."I'll find Bakura and ask him to the ball...its the least I can do after he saved me from that jerk..where is Marik anyway?"he asked himself,but shook it off."I truly think i've falled in love...to bad we can ever be together.He frowed and sighed,and feel in a dream about Bakura


	5. 4 my faithful reviewr You know who u r!

Rae;Hey!This aint a chappie!This is for Aya and Gale my faithful reviewrs!

Rave:We want to thank you by letting you make a charecter to be in this...

Rae:And im sorry 4 da spelling!Im on WordPad!

Rave:So here is the info you need to make us a charecter...and if this is you who is filling it out put your name at the end so we know its you.

Rae:Okies!Here it is!

Name:

Age

Eyes:

Hair:

Gender:

Faimly(like if your royalty or something):

Relationship with Ryou and or Bakura:

Pet(like Bakura has Anubis):

Bio:

Rae:Agin thank you!I'll be sure to include your charecter in my story!I wont start until you give me the charecter!

Rave:And thank you for putting her in your favorites.

Rae:Thankies!


End file.
